Sixpence
by TriggertheDragon
Summary: it is six days after Malefor was defeated. but even now a new threat arises. can spyro stop it? while trying to get the girl of his dreams, keep his band from disbanding...again, and keeping everything a secret from the gurdians. This is gonna be tough.
1. Comatose: More that a word

**Authors note: Sup guys, this is my first spyro story, so no flames. i will take cunstructive critisism though. please help me make my story better.

* * *

**

**Sixpence**

Spyro was passed out on his bed; his face buried in his forearms. Drool was pouring out of his gaping mouth like a waterfall, and his snoring could have easily woken the entire temple. It had been six whole days since he had defeated Malefor-almost seven, since the sun was beginning to set; Six days since the Dark Master had arrived at his final resting place. Spyro could now live a normal teenage dragon's life in his now peaceful world; a world no longer living in constant fear. Sparx flew into his adopted brother's room, and grinned at the sight.

"Now if that isn't the cutest…" he shook his head and slapped himself, "Sparx, get it together, man, he has been asleep for six full days. He hasn't even gotten up to eat." Sparx looked down again and Spyro snorted and gulped down a mouthful of saliva before he continued to snore. His bed was now saturated with his spit, and Sparx left again, "I guess I have to tell Volteer he hasn't waken up yet…again" He brought his palm to his forehead and slid it down his face-stretching it. This always took a long time, what with Volteer always going on and on about how he worried about the purple dragon. This went on for hours on end and every time Sparx tried to leave, Volteer would tell him "Sparx, no, you need to hear this." He looked into the room where Volteer was staring contently at a bare bit of wall, And yelled, "Hey Volteer, I've got good news and bad news."

The electric dragon shook his head and looked at the golden dragonfly, "What is the enjoyable information?"

"Spyro hasn't woken up yet."

"How can that possibly be good news? It is preposterous, ridiculous, outrageous..."

"I GET IT," Sparx yelled, "The bad news is that Spyro is snoring so loud that even though he has been catching Z's for six days I have been losing Z's for six days."

"I see." Volteer started, but soon realized that Sparx had gone. He shrugged and continued to look at the same spot on his wall. Sparx was flying as far away from his room as possible. He looked back to see if Volteer was following him, but ended up running into Cynder. He fell to the floor and shook his head, then screamed when he was met with a vengeful glare from the black she-dragon.

"Sparx, you are so lucky you are Spyro's 'brother' or I would have taken your head off," Cynder said with disdain in her already "persuading" voice, "speaking of Spyro, where is he? I haven't seen him since our battle with Malefor."

"He is still asleep." Sparx said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Still?"

"Yeah, he has been asleep for six days now," Sparx replied as he backed away from Cynder…slowly, "haven't you noticed?"

"I noticed he was missing, but I figured the Guardians just sent him on another mission," She shrugged and continued past Sparx, calling back, "When he finally gets up, tell him to look for me, I have something to ask him."

Sparx pondered this for a moment but then his eyes went wide when he guessed what it was, _she is going to ask him if he loves her, _he realized-sort of- and shuddered at the thought, _I swear to god, if they get all "lovey-dovey" around me I'm going to hurl._

Cynder was walking back to her room, thinking about a certain purple dragon that had saved her so many times. She loved him but there was something uneasy about his presence. Every time she tried to tell him she would trip over her own words,-or she just pushed it aside like it was nothing. She wanted to reveal her feelings but she was unsure about how to go about it. _What if he doesn't like me back? What if he doesn't even want to be friends? What if-_

"Cynder," Cyril said gently-or as gently as you can get with his voice-, "I will just need to warn you that your classmates will be here early tomorrow, and they are…well informed…about…what happened."

"I should be fine." Cynder said calmly; even though she was worried on the inside. _What if they don't like me? What if I end up without friends? What if Spyro never wakes up? What if- _

"Well… good night then," Cyril said, He then spun on his heels and walked away from Cynder

The black dragoness nodded and continued to try to answer the torrent of questions, and scenarios in her mind. Her thoughts became sidetracked, and before she knew it, she entered her room. She was still amazed at the craftsmanship-even though she had been using it for six days. The floors were wooden but, polished to the point of rivaling a diamond's sheen. It was mostly open space, due to the fact that she had not personalized it-yet-, but it was still amazing. She was about to just fly to her bed and collapse on it-even if it was just to stop the maelstrom of inquiries swirling in her head. _Great, I have been spending way to much time within earshot of Volteer. _Cynder began to close her eyes, but she heard something. Not bad but more melodic. It was…music?

She stuck her head out of her room and walked down the hall in the direction of the foreign music she heard. It wasn't a flute or anything of that matter but it was still soothing, somewhat intoxicating. The music became louder but still remained fairly quiet-stopping periodically, before starting over. She stopped next to an open door-about two rooms down from hers and on the opposite side-, and pressed herself against the wall. _Wait…this is Spyro's room, _she realized and slowly brought her head around to look inside. Spyro had his back to her, looking out of the window; watching the golden-orange rays of the setting sun that shone on his scales, and gave him a silhouette look to Cynder.

He was standing on his hind legs and had a strange, red object strapped around his shoulder, with six metal, prong-like things on a dragon-head-shaped portion. This was attached to a long, skinny, part-that Spyro held with his left hand, which was attached to the main bulk of the instrument. Spyro was positioning his claws on his left paw every once in a while, while moving his other paw up and down rhythmically.

She then noticed that Spyro was not only playing this instrument but he was also-believe it or not- singing. To Cynder, his voice was like a calm, crystal-clear, stream, flowing through the mountains. She reached in a little more as Spyro neglected to notice the black dragoness that began to enter. She than brought her entire body into Spyro's room and sat on her haunches to listen intently to Spyro's song.

Spyro hit a sour note, and groaned dark purple-almost black-blotches appearing on his body, "Come on," he yelled, "Why can't I get this?" He took a couple deep breaths, and the marks faded. He then began to play again. It was a different song then Cynder had heard but, she kept quiet. She figured he just given up the harder song. Spyro began to strum again, but his strums were more syncopated this time around. Cynder only knew because Spyro was keeping time with his right foot. He did one final strum before he began to sing again

"_Hello…is there anybody out there?"_

"_I'm alone…anybody there?" _Spyro began to strum-once again syncopated.

"_Everywhere around the world"_

"_Everybody's waiting for someday"_

_"Calling out around the wor-" _Spyro cursed as his instrument played another sour note. He ripped it off of his shoulder and stomped over to his bed where he kneeled down and pushed it under. He stood up and turned. He gasped and stumbled back when he saw Cynder's sapphire eyes, staring at him with confusion. A slight hint of fear radiated.

"Cy-Cynder?" he stammered, "h-how long have y-you b-been sitting t-there?" She continued to stare at him, "What?"

"Spyro, how long have you been able to…do what you just did?"

"I've been able to sing since I was born, but I've know how to play the guitar for…I don't know, a few years maybe. Just please don't tell anyone, especially the guardians."

"Why?" She asked innocently, "you were great. Why ever would you hide your talent?"

"Because, I don't know how they will react," his words were shaken, "I never told anyone about this, nobody except my old band members. I even made sure that our gigs were far away from anyone that knew me. Plus before every show I made sure my scales were dulled, so as word wouldn't get around about a certain 'purple dragon' being in a band."

"I still don't understand why you need to hide anymore;" Cynder said comfortingly, "life is different now. We are even starting school tomorrow."

"I guess…you are right," Spyro said with a smile, "as always." Cynder stood and walked toward Spyro,

"So, you faked sleeping for six whole days just so you could play your…guitar, right, in peace."

"Wait…I was asleep for six whole days?" Spyro asked in shock. He suddenly began to feel dizzy, and his vision blurred. He heard Cynder's muffled voice calling his name, as he collapsed.

"Dang it!" Cynder yelled, "he had to feint right as I was about to make my move……Wait, what?" She was surprised at the comment that just escaped her mouth. She looked around frantically, hoping nobody heard her, and then stared at the passed out dragon on the floor. She lowered her head and, surprisingly, was able to lift Spyro off the floor. She placed him on his bed with utmost care, but nearly feinted, herself, when his scent entered her nostrils. She closed her eyes and savored it, taking another deep breath through her nose. She couldn't place the smell, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She felt her snout moving closer and closer to his body, but she couldn't help herself. It wasn't long before she rested her head on the back of the purple dragon's neck. She shook her head-regaining composure-and rushed out of the door. _What is wrong with me? _She thought, _am I starting to…grow attracted to him?_

She quickly rushed into her room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She moved to the bed, and crawled into it. "Sweet dreams, Spyro" she said with eyes closed and a wide smile on her face, "I can tell that the next few weeks are going to be fun-UGH- I have got to stop doing that." She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Cynder awoke with a start as someone banged on her door, "CYNDER," it was Sparx, "GET UP; YOU NEED TO MEET YOUR NEW CLASSMATES…….NOW!!" Cynder hazily stood and flew to the door, unlocked it and groggily walked into the hallway; surprised to see Sparx had bolted. She walked down the hallway and into the main entryway.

There stood Cyril, and five young dragon's, all about her age. The one closest to her was dark grey, with a green underbelly and wings. His tail had a cluster of spikes on the end. The dragoness beside him, Cynder recognized immediately as Ember. _What is she doing here? _She thought, _probably stalking Spyro…again._

The next dragoness she saw was a bright blue with a white underbelly. Her wings were a slightly darker blue than the rest of her body; next to her stood a rather muscular dragon. He was the tallest in the group and his scales were black, but much darker than Cynder's, and his underbelly was a light grey. He turned his head, and stared at her with his amber eyes. He blushed and quickly waved before turning away from her. Cynder chuckled, and waved back.

The next dragon was an almost exact replica of Spyro; the only difference was that his scales were red, instead of purple. The last dragon was a bright yellow-almost gold- and his underbelly and wings were orange.

"Ah, Cynder," Cyril said, "Come, meet your new classmates." Cynder slowly crept forward and sat next to the ice guardian.

"Children, this is Cynder," Cyril said to the others, "She will be one of your classmates."

The grey and green dragon stepped forward and said, "Hey, name's Tyrdran," then he motioned for the blue and white dragon to come forward. She shook her head and hid behind Tyrdran, "She's Crystal," Tyrdran continued pointing back to the cowering dragoness, "She's a little bit shy."

"Name's Flame," the red dragon said, "and this is my brother, Inferno." The yellow dragon waved and smiled weakly. Cynder turned to the black and grey dragon, "my name is Zarrion," He said proudly, Then Cynder got to Ember. The pink dragoness scowled and looked at Cynder in disdain.

"Hello, Cynder," she growled.

"Hi, Ember," Cynder snorted, "what a…surprise, to see you here."

"Likewise," Ember said still with rage in her eyes. Zarrion was taking double takes at each dragoness, and in an instant he knew what was coming.

"Everyone you may want to step-" Before Zarrion could even finish his warning Cynder and Ember lunged at each other. A sickening thud was heard when they collided. Cyril wasted no time to break them apart.

"Stop, both of you," Cyril yelled, "you don't have to like each other but I will not tolerate fighting, do I make myself clear?" Neither dragoness answered they just exchanged vengeful glances. "I said: do I make my self clear!" Cyril angrily yelled, much louder than before. Both dragonesses nodded timidly and backed up in shame.

"Now," Cyril continued, "Let's start the tour." Cyril began to walk down a hallway to his left, followed by the seven young dragons. Cynder was walking close to Cyril-and as far away from Ember as possible-. Tyrdran and Crystal were walking side-by-side. Tyrdran had his wing draped over Crystal and their tails were intertwined. Crystal rested her head on the grey dragon's shoulder and allowed him to lead her as she closed her eyes. Flame and Inferno were laughing and messing with each other, just like brothers do, and Zarrion was joining in on the fun. Ember rounded out the pack, and was giving Cynder the worst looks anyone ever thought possible.

The group walked around the entire facility, seeing where there classes would be, where the cafeteria is and most importantly, where they would be sleeping. Then Cyril turned around and scanned the crowd. He cocked his head, "Cynder, do you have any idea where Spyro is," Cyril whispered to Cynder, who nodded, "Could you fetch him for me?" Cynder nodded and turned into Spyro's room down the hall. The others walked closer and a few winced when they heard a dull thud from inside the room.

"Spyro," Cynder's muffled voice came from inside, "come on, get up" Cynder groaned and a larger thud was heard. Then Cynder's tail appeared in the doorway, she slowly began to walk out backwards. Then her head came into view. The group began to chuckle, for a purple tail was gripped in her mouth as she pulled. Then after a few minutes Spyro's entire body came into view. A large grin was on his face, but he was still asleep.

"I think he enjoyed that a bit too much," Flame said causing the entire room to chuckle-except for Ember (who glared at him with malice in her eyes), and Cynder who blushed and turned her head away from the crowd-.

Spyro's eyes were open and he was watching Cynder walk around silently, He made no sound nor did he move. Her tail lightly brushed up against his back unintentionally but it still almost caused Spyro to lose it. _Why did that feel so good, I like her and all, but-_

"You were faking" Cynder whisper-screamed at him, He stood up and finally noticed the other dragons. He had been so focused on Cynder that he was oblivious to the others in the room. He and the black dragoness then walked up next to Cyril-that is until Cynder tripped the purple dragon, causing him to fall flat on his face-. The entire room burst out laughing; Spyro quickly got up and glared at Cynder who was looking around innocently.

"This is Spyro," Cyril explained. Spyro waved half-heartedly, and he was greeted by everyone but Flame. Cyril let everyone choose their rooms and the pink dragoness moved toward Spyro

"Hey, cutie," Ember said enticingly-to all except Spyro-. Spyro yelped as Ember grazed her tail with his. Cynder meanwhile, was watching the two and growling menacingly, _I swear, if she make one false move I will rip her head off. _

"Ember, seriously I'm _not _interested."

"Maybe you just need a little…_motivation."_

"Eww, no" Spyro rejected while pushing Ember away, he tried to escape but yelped in pain when Ember gripped his tail in her mouth. _At least Cynder was gentle with it, _Spyro thought as he struggled to get away from the persistent pink dragoness. He finally broke free of Ember's grasp-even if it did cause her teeth to slice through his tail- and moved over to Flame, with his tail beginning to drip blood behind him.

"Nice," Cynder said sarcastically as she walked up to Ember.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Flame, dude," Spyro said punching flames knuckles, "I'm glad you are here, I haven't seen you for a few years, man."

"Yeah," Flame said with a friendly smile, "Those days back with Sixpence were pretty intense."

"Huh," Spyro chuckled, "yeah, they were."

"You still play?" this comment was met with Spyro placing his paw over Flame's mouth, trying to shut him up.

"Dude, you gotta keep that need-to-know," Spyro whispered with his hand coming away from Flame's mouth, "nobody here even knows that I play an instrument…besides her." He pointed back to Cynder-and a surprising lack of a certain pink dragoness-who was eyeing them impatiently. Flame smiled widely, _I've got an idea._

"She's cute," he said winking at Cynder, "I would totally jump at the chance…if she didn't use to be the 'the terror of the skies'"

Spyro responded by punching Flame in the chest- not hard, but it was enough to make Flame groan- "Stop staring!"

"Oh?" Flame said with an evil smile on his face, _I've got him right where I want him_ "So she _is _yours."

"W-what? N-no," Spyro stammered out, but when Flame burst out laughing he knew he wasn't helping his case.

"I'm just kiddin', man" Flame said and gave Spyro a friendly punch to the shoulder, "Lighten up."

"Flame," Spyro started while taking a look around to make sure nobody was in earshot, "I'm getting the band back together, for good."

"That's awesome!"

"SSHHHHHHHH"

"Oh, right sorry, so let me guess, you need a guitarist."

"We can't do it without ya."

"I'm in. what about Sparx and Hunter?"

"I'm asking them in the morning," Spyro replied, "man I hope Hunter is still as good a drummer as he was back then."

"I heard he got better," Flame said, "I also heard that he got a double bass set last year."

"He never told me about that," Spyro said chuckling, "hey; can you still do that scream?"

"Yeah, why"

"I have a few songs in mind."

"Don't tell me yet," Flame said, "wait until we are sure that Sixpence is coming back."

"Fine," Spyro said with a shrug, "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." The two dragons high-fived each other and gave a quick one-armed hug before turning back to their rooms. Spyro turned back to Ember and saw that there was a blood trail-other than his own- leading off in another direction. Cynder also had a few bloodstains on her claws.

"Uh…w-what happened?" was the only thing Spyro was able to get out.

"Let's just say, Ember probably won't be bothering you any time soon"

* * *

***Meanwhile a maimed Ember was walking around the temple***

"Stupid Cynder… (Mumble)…taking my Spyro… (Mumble)…going to get what's coming to her"

* * *

Spyro shrugged and walked past Cynder stopping just before his room to get one last look at her. He took a deep breath, and nearly lost control when Cynder's scent invaded his nostrils. He loved her but he couldn't tell if she felt the same about him.

"Spyro! Yo," Sparx was waving his hand in front of his brother's eyes, trying to get his attention. The dragonfly followed Spyro's gaze and cringed, "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Huh, what?" Spyro snapped out of his trance, "oh, hey Sparx."

"Yeah, hi, now why were you gawking at the she-dragon-of-darkness?"

"What are you…talking…a-about?" Spyro stammered, but was snapped back into his trance when Cynder began walking back to her room. Her hindquarters and tail were swinging adjacent to each other and held most of Spyro's gaze.

"Okay, this is getting annoying," Sparx said. Then he slapped Spyro, thus knocking him out of his trance.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You were doing it again."

"What?!"

"Checking out the evil she-dragon."

"Stop calling her that!" Spyro roared unknowingly attracting attention to himself.

"Whatever," Sparx said.

Spyro turned into his room and breathed a content sigh. _Looks like life is finally starting to get better for me, _he thought as he curled up on his comfortable bed and let the pitch blackness of sleep engulf him.

* * *

The next day Shadow was leading a large group of dragons to the temple. His pure black body was tense and every wing beat was strained. He had back-tracked several times and asked for directions twice, but he still couldn't find it and they had been flying in circles for over six hours, the sun was even going down far on the horizon. _Why do they have to put this freakin' temple in the middle of freakin' nowhere? _He thought angrily, trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing.

"Shadow," Crimson said to his big brother. Crimson is a very dark red, with bright red eyes and he is smaller than Shadow "do you have any idea where you are going?"

"Yeah Shadow," a dark green and purple dragon named Kriptonyte said, "I'm beginning to think that following you was the worst idea I ever had."

"Shut the hell up!!" Shadow yelled back, "and could you please tell Syren and Metyor to either get a room or quit making out." Kriptonyte relayed the message and Syren-who was a magenta and violet dragoness-, and Metyor- who was dark orange and black- broke their kiss reluctantly.

"Hey look!" cried Shogun, a red dragon with a white underbelly, and he pointed to the left. Shadow saw the temple, and raced towards it.

"'bout time." two dragonesses said unanimously. One was very dark maroon with a mahogany underbelly. The other was a cheerful fuchsia pink with a peach underbelly.

"Bro, who are they?" Crimson asked Shadow.

"The dark one is Twilight," Shadow said with a hint of annoyance, "and the other's name is Dawn. Apparently they're sisters."

"Okay," Crimson pointed to a dark grey and black dragon flying at the back of the group, "Who's he?"

"Couldn't tell ya," Shadow said, "never seen him before in my life." He looked back to the large temple and sighed, _I can't believe we are required to attend this 'school', _he thought, _who needs brains when you've got brawn._

* * *

"Cynder," Spyro called down the hall, "our other classmates are here."

"Okay, I'll be right there" she called back. Spyro nodded, and inconspicuously left. He, Sparx, Hunter, and Flame had set up a makeshift stage on the west side of the temple. Spyro crept down the hallway and then moved into a full sprint when he turned into another hallway, then another, and then made a final right turn into a large room. Hunter was sitting behind his double bass drum set and Flame was tuning his pure white guitar with a gold headstock. Sparx was lounging while plucking his navy-blue bass. Spyro reached behind the stage and pulled out his bright red guitar. Unfortunately for Spyro, Flame had put an elaborate black dragon design on the front. Spyro glared at Flame and held up his guitar to show the design.

"Really?" Spyro said with disgust

Flame turned his head and laughed, "I guess you noticed my little surprise," Flame continued to tune his guitar, "and don't act like you don't love it. You already wrote a song about her-which we are singing by the way."

"I know," Spyro said, "it's awesome, but I am wondering what _she _will think."

"Forget about it," the red dragon advised, "when are we going to start?"

"We'll start in about ten minutes; we have to make sure everyone is within earshot. Oh and Sparx," Spyro called to his "brother", "how did you get the guardians out of the temple?"

"Let's just say," Sparx started but yawned, "I have my ways."

* * *

"Spyro," Cynder called out before the large group of dragons flew in the open door, "oh, hello you must be our new classmates."

"Yeah, name's Shadow," the pure black dragon stated and pointed to all of the others in order, "that is Crimson, Shogun, Kriptonyte, Metyor, Twilight, Dawn, Syren, and…"

"Trigger," the grey and black dragon stated.

"I'm Shock," replied a neon yellow dragon next to Trigger, his underbelly was dark blue, and his wings were of a lighter shade.

"I'm Cynder," the black and crimson dragoness stated sweetly, "Spyro is supposed to be here but I can't seam to find him."

"Man do I know how that feels," Syren said while giving a playful glare at Metyor, who gave her a look that said, _what are you talking about?_

* * *

Meanwhile the ones that had arrived the previous night were relaxing in the hall, waiting for their other classmates to arrive and just killing time in the silent boredom that surrounded the temple. Ember had seen Spyro and his friends building something, but paid no notice.

"Man i am so bored," She said aloud, she was met with agreements from the other dragons and dragonesses, "There has to something to do in this pitiful place."

* * *

"Okay let's start," Spyro exclaimed as he rose from his position on the stage, turned up the amps, strapped on his guitar, and walked over to his microphone at center stage. Flame and Sparx stood and held their instruments ready to play, while Hunter took his place behind his drums. _Here we go, _Spyro thought nervously.

* * *

"SHHHH" Cynder yelled at the group of dragons who had begun to converse loudly amongst themselves.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled back, "I can talk if I want to bi-"

"SHUT UP!!" Cynder listened again she heard more music, "Do you hear that?"

"Dawn," Twilight looked at her sister with a huge smile on her face, "Do you recognize that music?"

Dawn looked down in thought and then looked into her sisters eyes. Twilight nodded and they both jumped for joy, "SIXPENCE, EEEEEEEEEE!!!" They yelled and ran toward the music.

"Follow them," Shogun advised, "they seam to know where they are going." everyone ran after the two sisters and the music got louder. They turned a final corner and they saw Spyro, Sparx, Flame, and Hunter on a makeshift stage with instruments. Amps and speakers were vibrating violently as the song reached the main riff. The ones who had arrived before were already there.

"How ya doing tonight?" Spyro yelled into his microphone, causing a scream to erupt from the however small crowd, "this is…All Nightmare Long!!"

**Flame: **_Luck. Runs. Out.  
Crawl from the wreckage one more time  
Horrific memory twists the mind  
Dark, rugged, cold and hard to turn  
Path of destruction, feel it burn  
Still life  
Incarnation  
Still life  
Infamy_

Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's today?

**Spyro:**_ 'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah  
Luck. Runs._

You crawl back in  
But your luck runs out

1.2.

Luck. Runs. Out.

The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear  
You hide, you hide, but will be found  
Release your crypt without a sound

Still life  
Immolation  
Still life  
Infamy

Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's today?

**Flame:** _'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Luck. Runs. _

**Spyro:**_ You crawl back in  
But your luck runs out_

Spyro, Flame, and Sparx begin to head-bang, as the song moves into a bridge. Their strumming was so erratically fast that it was hard to tell if they were playing at all. Flame started the first solo, then Spyro played the second.

_Then you crawl back in  
Into your obsession  
Never to return  
This is your confession_

**Both:**_ Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah  
Luck. Runs._

You crawl back in  
But your luck runs out

Your luck runs out 

Spyro and Flame face each other and begin the section that ends the song. They play one note and raise their hands in the air, before soon finishing the song.

Shadow, Crimson, and Tyrdran were standing outside and conversing about the song they just heard.

"I could do way better than that," Shadow said, "that was nothing compared to the solos I do on my guitar."

"Tell me about it," Crimson chimed in, "He calls that a double bass, I could do that with one foot."

"And the bassist hardly does anything," Tyrdran added, "I bet if we started a band with a few of the other guys here, we would blow them off the charts."

"I agree," Shadow said through a mischievous smile, "let's do it."

_20 minutes later…_

"You guys were great tonight," Spyro yelled, receiving more screams from the small crowd, "We have one more song for you, and I would like to dedicate this song to Cynder. I wrote this a few days ago and this is something I have wanted to get off my chest for some time now. So without further adieu… here is…Comatose"

**Spyro: **_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired, of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an_

_Overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Cynder was sitting in the back of the room secluded from the screaming crowd. She heard the words in Spyro's song and a tear formed in her eyes. The one she secretly loved felt the same about her as she did of him. She began to sing along with his song, but felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She collapsed, and felt herself being lifted off the ground. She tried to scream for Spyro but her mouth was covered and only muffled, weak screams escaped. Her vision was blurred and she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Good," a menacing voice said, "she is our ticket to the purple one." Then Cynder closed her eyes and slipped from consciousness.

**Spyro: **_oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Spyro moved away from the microphone and joined Flame. Then, when the song ended Spyro yelled "Thank you for coming and good night!" this caused more screams to come from the crowd. Spyro, Flame, and Sparx un-strapped their guitars, put them backstage, and then joined Hunter while walking back to their rooms. Spyro could tell that the other three were having a conversation but he only wanted to find Cynder.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, "Spyro called running to the back of the room where he saw Cynder. He gasped when he saw a fresh blood trail leading from where she was sitting out the door. He unfolded his wings and followed the trail with lightning fast speed. He arrived outside to find the trail stopping dead right outside the temple. Spyro sank to his knees and pounded his claws on the ground. Tears were streaming from his face, dropping from his snout and mixing with the fresh crimson blood. He remained there for who knows how long, before coming to his senses.

"I have to find her," Spyro said aloud, his eyes burning from tears, "but it has to be a secret. The guardians can't know that I allowed her to be captured, and possibly kill…" Spyro slapped himself repeatedly, _no she isn't gone!_

"Spyro I think your tail is bleeding again," Sparx joked as he came to a crying Spyro. He looked at him in confusion, "you alright?"

"Sure, I'll be…fine" Spyro lied, with tears still in his eyes. He wiped them away and stood up to face Sparx. He saw his guitar flying strait toward him. He quickly reached up and grabbed it before it collided with his face. Then he heard Flame jokingly curse as he walked away.

Sparx chuckled, "nice reflexes, now you may want to hide that before the old dudes find out."

"Find out what?"

* * *

**what will happen? *gasp***

**I would like to know what songs you believe SIXPENCE should perform at thier next gig (remember i need metal/hard rock songs. songs from bands like slipknot and fear factory are accepted as well for they will be used for Shadow's band-or maybe for Sixpence, not so sure yet.)**

**_disclaimer: i do not own any of the Spyro characters or songs expressed in this fanfic. i do however own my OCs_**

**Volteer: what, Prey tell, are OCs they sound entriging and-**

**Author: SHUT UP!!**

**okay R&R and please review. I am not addicted to reviews i just need them every day.**

**Author: ALL HAIL SHRUIKEN**

**Cynder: isn't that darthdragon's thing**

**Author: (wide eyed) oh god, please don't sue me-or kill me, or maim me, or (mindless drabble of ways to die) or drown me- (sorry he's still going) I totally forgot that it was your thing. seriously**


	2. Undivided: some, more that others

Spyro turned around suddenly and hid the guitar behind his back, hoping the three guardians hadn't seen the instrument. He looked seemingly calm but his heart rate had risen dramatically, and if he was an older dragon, he would have been in the midst of a heart attack.

"Why is there blood, young dragon?" Cyril asked when he landed. His gaze was fixed on the blood trail that came from the temple.

"Ember tried to get Spyro, here," Sparx jumped in before Spyro could even think, "and long story short, she ended up slicing his tail."

"Very well," Terrador said as he entered the temple. Spyro turned to Sparx with a look of relief on his face, as he pulled the guitar from behind his back.

"Thanks Sparx, I owe you one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh…nothing," Spyro then realized that Sparx had no idea that Cynder was taken- and by extension that the blood wasn't his. He walked past a confused Sparx without another word, and headed for his room. He knew, full well, that he wouldn't get to sleep after everything that had happened that day, but he needed his solitude. Spyro entered his room and immediately laid on his bed, looking blankly into the ceiling. He didn't feel tired, even though it was after midnight. He had so many emotions running through his head, but no outlet to release them.

He felt hatred to whoever took Cynder; He felt grief because she was gone; He felt guilty because he couldn't save her; He also felt pure, unrestricted anger. The purple dragon flew from his bed and began doing the only thing he could think of in order to gain some composure within his own head; putting it all on paper.

The next morning, the other members of Sixpence were gathered in, what I would describe as, a shack that they used as a hideout/studio/storehouse. Sparx was flying in circles, ranting to the others about how close Spyro was to getting busted. Hunter and Flame didn't seam to care and they were engages in a pretty long staring contest.

"Ha, I told you I'd win," Flame yelled when hunter finally blinked, his eyes blood-shot and watery to the point of legal blindness, "now pay up."

"That was so not fair," Hunter protested with his eyes still burning.

"Oh, shut up," Flame said holding out his claw. Hunter grumbled and handed Flame five gems. It was about this time when Spyro burst through the door, and tossed a gigantic packet into Flames lap. Flame picked it up questioningly, and began to read a few of the first few pages.

"Dang, Spyro" Flame said after handing the papers to Hunter, "you really know how to write songs. Are all of those original?"

Spyro nodded and turned to look out of the south-side window, behind which held a spectacular view of a nearby lake. "There is only one problem," the red dragon continued, "aren't those lyrics a little…I don't know…dark, I mean compared to our usual stuff."

"I know," was all Spyro said as his other band mates passed around his hundred-or-so songs, while exchanging small comments. Spyro turned back snatched the packed from Hunters hands.

"When did you write those, Spyro?" Hunter asked.

"Last night."

"You're joking, right?" Sparx asked, "I mean how, could you have written all of those in a few hours?"

Spyro shrugged and ran through the gist of the first few songs. Then picked up his guitar, motioning the others to join him

_50 minutes later…_

"Nice, for your fist play through that was pretty good," Spyro complimented, while the others stared at him in shock. They never knew he could sing like that, "only a few things. Hunter, on 'Hard to See' you need to be more confident in the double base beat. Plus you had trouble with the double bass in 'Shock'. Sparx, in 'Perfect Insanity', 'Hit the Floor', and 'Runaway' you slowed down a little bit when it got to the end of the choruses. You also were too timid. And Flame, in both 'Never Enough' and 'Dead Memories' I noticed you had trouble with the main riffs. Also your solos in 'Taste of Fear', 'Still I Rise', and 'Can't Heal You' could use some work."

Spyro unstrapped his guitar and headed out the door, leaving the rest of Sixpence dumbfounded. They all had their mouths held open and eyes were wide. They exchanged glances that said, _what the hell was that?_

"Ok that was…interesting," Sparx said, "How does he expect us to memorize all of those songs in two days."

"I know what you me-" Flame stopped and looked back at Sparx" wait, why only two days."

"Because we start our tour in two days," Sparx explained, "We are performing on the Temple roof, in front of a sold out crowd."

"How many people are we talking about when you mean 'sold out'?" Hunter asked timidly.

"About two-hundred thousand, why?" Sparx was met with silence as Hunter and Flame stared at him in shock, happiness, and…well…rage.

"How did you get authorization to do this?" Flame asked

"I didn't," Sparx replied in annoyance.

"Okay then, since when has word got around saying that we are back?"

"I don't know," Sparx chuckled, "all I know is that we were sold out in less than an hour."

Again, shocked faces radiated from their faces. They shook it off and followed Spyro out the door and headed back to the Temple.

* * *

"SPYRO!" Cyril's voice boomed, waking a drooling, snoring, and sleeping Spyro

"I'm-up-I'm-up-I'm-up" Spyro yelled as his blood-shot eyes burst open. Cyril gave a nasty glare, but then continued his lesson on History, _ugh. _Spyro looked around the room. He saw Tyrdran, Crystal, Shadow, and Crimson in the front row listening contently, at least for what Spyro could see. The next row seated Flame-who was directly in front of Spyro-, Zarrion, Syren, Shock, Trigger, and Ember. The next row seated the rest of the group. Spyro began to sleep again but slapped himself to keep from more embarrassment.

Spyro was extremely stressed ever since their first concert. He then remembered Cynder. He placed his head down and stared drearily to the front of the class, but vision blurred and Cyril's talking became muted. Spyro lightly hit the side of his head to try and regain his hearing.

He suddenly jumped when he heard a feint feminine voice, "you are in danger, young savior, you must leave immediately" Then just as quickly as it came, the voice left. _What the hell was that? _Spyro thought as his vision and hearing instantly returned.

"Very well, that is the end of the lesson, your homework is a four page essay on today's lecture, due next Friday" Cyril finished while turning back to the class-who retaliated with low moans and growls, "Spyro and Flame, please stay after class."

_Oh, crap, _Spyro thought as he followed Flame to the front of the class, _I am in so much trouble._

"Now you two, I heard from Sparx that you three, along with Hunter, are taking a trip," Cyril explained.

"We are?" Spyro asked in confusion. Flame shot him a look that said, _just roll with it, _"I mean, yeah, what about it?"

"School just started and you two can't afford to miss this information."

"That won't be much of a problem," Flame explained, "we will be gone for only a month or so and will make up the work when we get back."

"Very well," Cyril said, "do you have any idea why Cynder didn't show up today?" Flame and Spyro shook their heads and walked out moving for their rooms for some much needed rest-especially in Spyro's case. He said goodbye to Flame and entered his room, only to collapse mere feet from his bed.

* * *

"Okay guys," Shadow announced to the other four other dragons around him. He started his own band, and recruited Tyrdran, Crimson, Shogun, and Kriptonyte to join him. Shadow continued, "As you know I have formed this band and any disputes will go through me; Secondly, we are here to prove that _Sixpence _is not the best band, we are, and we are here to prove it."

This was met with a group "YEAH!" and Shadow continued, "Tyrdran has agreed to be our singer; my brother Crimson will be on drums; Shogun will be playing the bass; Kriptonyte will be on rhythm guitar; while I will be lead; any questions?"

"Uh yeah," Shogun replied, "what is our band called?"

That……is an excellent question," Shadow said, "and is one I do not have an answer to at this time."

Someone from outside yelled, "WHAT ABOUT, JACKASS!" and ran off laughing.

"Crimson?" a very ticked of Shadow said, "remind me to kill whoever said that."

"No prob."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, our band name. Well are there any suggestions."

"I have a few," Shogun announced, "what about AP0K0LYPS3, 20/20, or-"

"I like AP0K0LYPS3."

"But I wasn't finish-"

"Any objections?"

"Bu-"

"Okay, let's practice."

* * *

"Ugh," Spyro groaned as his eyes lifted. The only thing he noticed was black. He was awake but there was nothing. He lifted his claw in front of his face but he couldn't see it.

"You are to be warned, young Spyro" a feminine voice said. Spyro recognized it from earlier.

"Who's there?" Spyro spun around trying to find the source in the endless abyss, "are you the Chronicler?"

"No I am not," the voice replied, "but who I am is of no immediate importance."

"I believe it is." Spyro snapped

"If you do not reach the Black Isles within one month, the she-dragon Cynder will die."

"If you touch her I will rip your head off!"

"It is not me who will commit the deed, young dragon."

"Then who will?" Spyro was met with silence for a long time, "Please answer me."

"It is a race unknown to even the gods themselves," the voice spoke, "all we know is that their ferocity is unmatched; their strength, unrestricted; and their malice, is that of a demon."

"WHO ARE THEY?" Spyro roared. His anger and grief reached new heights with every passing second.

"They have no official name," the voice explained, "but my people call them Keeltu Lectrvun, Hell's Servants."

"How do I get to the Black Isles?" Spyro asked.

"You must pass over the Barren Lands, and then you must head west until you reach a large mountain range, called the Heaven's Gates. You must find the largest peak and pass through it. When you reach the other side, the Black Isles will be revealed to you."

"How can I go through a mountain," Spyro asked, "It may take me years, even with my Earth element."

"You must find the one known as Terripus, and tell him of your existence he will understand and guide you through the mountain."

"Is it possible for me to see Cynder's condition?"

"Yes, but you may not like what you see."

"I don't care; I have to know if she's okay." A bright light appeared and nearly blinded Spyro. He closed his eyes and adjusted to the flood of light that stormed his pupils. When the light subsided, Spyro was in a large, dark, stone room. No windows were present, and the only light source was a single torch on the far wall.

"I thought you said she was here." Spyro called out to the voice.

"She is," the voice replied, "look closer, although I would not suggest it." Spyro focused his eyes and gasped when he saw the black dragoness. She was sprawled out on the floor, with blood pouring from a large gash in her head. Her breathing was erratic and short. Her body was chained down to the floor, and was shaking violently. Spyro was then pulled from this reality and placed back into the pitch black abyss.

"Who," Spyro was utterly distraught at what he just saw, who the hell would do this?"

"It is just the way things fanned out, young one. I am very sorry but I must return."

"Wait, what if I need you again," Spyro pleaded, "what do I do?"

"I will be there," the voice said, "there are two other things I must tell you: First, nobody must know about this unless the situation calls for it. And second, trust no one. The enemy has spies everywhere and if they capture you there will be no stopping them."

* * *

"Spyro…Spyro get up," Spyro slowly opened his eyes and was startled to see Flame right in front of his face. The red dragon noticed that Spyro had awoken and pulled him off of his bed, only to be dragged to an unknown location.

"Spyro, dude we have to get to the roof now," Flame explained

"Why what's wrong?" Spyro was still deeply confused.

"We start our tour today," Flame said while shaking his head, "don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that it was in two days."

"Sparx got the date wrong." Flame ran faster.

"What about our instruments?"

"They're already up there," Flame stopped at the entrance and pushed it open. Spyro was hit with thunderous applause, cheers, and chants from below. A monstrous crowd surrounded the temple, and Spyro could've sworn that he heard some random dragoness yell, "Marry me, Spyro." Flame took off for the roof and Spyro followed him. Sure enough, Sparx and Hunter were there along with their instruments.

"It's about time, you two," Sparx said scornfully, "this crowd isn't going to wait much longer."

"Then let's not keep them waiting," Spyro announced while grabbing his guitar and taking his place at the front of the stage-which was much more elaborate this time, with lights and larger speakers etc.-Flame walked up beside him, as did Sparx, and Hunter took his place behind his drums.

"What songs are we doing?" Flame asked the purple dragon.

"Um…let's see…how about 'Hard to See', 'Dead Memories', '30/30-150', 'Never Enough', and umm……."

"What about 'Indestructible'" Sparx chimed in.

"You sure you guys are ready?" Spyro asked timidly, "I mean we haven't played that song in a while."

"No, I really want us to fail," Sparx said sarcastically, "yes we're ready, now play." This comment was followed by nods from Hunter and Flame, as Spyro turned back to the crowd.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Spyro yelled into the microphone, causing an earsplitting roar to come from the waiting crowd, "That was weak. I said ARE…YOU…READY!!" The crowd obliged and yelled even louder than the first time.

"That's better. Now, first we have a song from a few years back and then we have a few new songs for ya." Spyro announced, "Here…is…Indestructible!" The area went dark; hiding Sixpence from view, as sounds of war played from the speakers. Suddenly the stage was lit up and the entire band practically exploded with the heavy first riff.

**Spyro: **_Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know_  
_That I've become_  
_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_  
_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_  
_Take a last look around while you're alive_  
_I'm an indestructible_  
_Master of war_

_Another reason another cause for me to fight_  
_Another fuse uncovered now for me to light_  
_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_  
_I carry out my orders without a regret_  
_My declaration embedded deep under my skin_  
_A permanent reminder of how it began_  
_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_  
_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

_You will be shown_  
_How I've become_  
_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_  
_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_  
_Take a last look around while your alive_  
_I'm an indestructible_  
_Master of war_

_  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible_

_Indestructible_  
_Determination that is incorruptible_  
_From the other side a terror to behold_  
_Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
_Every broken enemy will know_  
_That their opponent had to be invincible_  
_Take a last look around while your alive_  
_I'm an indestructible_  
_Master of war_

Flame, Spyro, and Sparx, began to head-bang, before finishing the song. This caused another deafening scream to come from the crowd. Spyro walked back up to the microphone, "These next songs were created only days ago. I couldn't sleep and…well…a large number of songs came out of it… (Another cheer from crowd)…first up is 'Hard to See'"

**Flame: **_I'm growing so disturbed  
nothing makes sense to me anymore  
I'm learning to resist  
becoming more than you ever were_

**Spyro: **_Projecting all my anger  
I can't seem to get this through to you  
The walls are closing in  
I dare you to walk in my shoes_

_Can't explain,_  
_what's come over me (come over me)_  
_Can't explain,_  
_why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

_Can't explain,_  
_what's come over me (come over me)_  
_Can't explain,_  
_why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

_YOUR SIDE_  
_I WON'T SEE YOUR SIDE_

_Can't explain,_  
_what's come over me (come over me)_  
_Can't explain,_  
_why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

_Can't explain,_  
_what's come over me (come over me)_  
_Can't explain,_  
_why its so hard for me, so hard to see your side._

_I WON'T SEE YOUR SIDE_  
_your side..._

(More thunderous applause) Spyro immediately moved into the next song.

**Spyro: **_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget._

_Even now, I realize the time I'll never get.  
Another story of the bitter pills of fate._

_I can't go back again. I can't go back again..._

_  
But you asked me to love you and I did._

_Traded my emotions for a contract to commit._

_And when I got away, I only got so far. _

_The other me Is dead. I hear his voice inside my head..._

_  
We were never alive, _

_And we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive_

_With dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_With dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_With dead memories in my heart. Oooohh_

_  
You told me to love you and I did._

_Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit.  
So when I got away, I only kept my scars. _

_The other me is gone. Now I don't know where I belong..._

_  
We were never alive,_

_And we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive_

_With dead memories in my heart._

_With dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_With dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_With dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

The stage went dark except for one spotlight on Spyro who was lightly playing.

_Dead visions in your name.  
Dead fingers in my veins._

The stage lit up once again as the others joined in the closing of the song.

_  
Dead memories in my Heart_

_Dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_Dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_Dead memories in my heart. oooohh_

_oooohh_

_oooohh_

_ooohhh-whoa_

The crowd once again erupted with applause. Spyro walked back to his other band members and showed them his new song.

"Dude when did you write this?" Hunter asked Spyro

"Just now, Why?" They all just stared at him in confusion, "Dragon Time."

"Oh, yeah"

Spyro walked up to the microphone, "okay…this is another new song that I literally just wrote…like, ten minutes ago…30/30-150!"

**Flame: **_I am a dominant gene - live as I die  
Never say forever 'cause forever's a lie  
I can see right through you so I can ignore you  
The story changes but the ending won't bore you._

**Spyro: **_I tried to tell you but you simply obeyed  
They didn't listen so they threw you away  
Now all you do is talk  
__I don't wanna hear your bullshit  
IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!_

**Flame: **_This is where it begins  
and this is where it ends_

**Spyro: **_THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS  
AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS_

_They called us a dead generation,  
They told us that we wouldn't survive  
They left us alone in the maelstrom  
As you can see we're all clearly alive  
We know where you are and were coming  
Let's see you say that shit to our face_

_30/30-150 remembers  
30/30-150 hates.....OOOHHHH_

**Flame: **_In my own peculiar way I feel mercurial  
Before I get ahead of myself again  
I know the where  
__but I still don't know the when_

**Spyro: **_You wanna live in a one-sided world  
Be prepared for a whole world of hurt  
Now it's the Grand Facade  
I don't want to be an angel  
I just want to be GOD_

**Flame: **_They called us a dead generation,  
They told us that we wouldn't survive  
They left us alone in the maelstrom  
As you can see we're all clearly alive  
We know where you are and were coming  
Let's see you say that shit to our face_

**Spyro:**_30/30-150 Remembers  
30/30-150 HATES (HATES)……YEAH!!_

_OHHHHHHHH_  
_I am a fucking machine fueled by the past_  
_A memory's a memory until it's a fact_  
_I can bury the hatchet and let some shit go_  
_But I got too many grudges to hold!_

_Saw a lot of people die in the end_  
_I never wanna walk that road again_  
_Now I will never give up_  
_I don't want to have it all,_  
_I JUST WANT TO HAVE ENOUGH_

**Flame: **_This is where it begins  
This is where it ends_

_  
_**Spyro: **_THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS  
__AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS_

_  
_**Both: **_They called us a dead generation,  
They told us that we wouldn't survive  
They left us alone in the maelstrom  
As you can see we're all clearly alive  
We know where you are and were coming  
Let's see you say that shit to our face_

_30/30-150 Remembers_  
_30/30-150 HATES_

"Alright!" Spyro was extremely hyped about the next song, "Now before we play the next song, I just want to say one thing." The stage went dark and a red spotlight shined on Spyro, illuminating his scales in an eerie glow. There were low murmurs from the crowd asking if this was planned or not, "I have been, miraculously-to say the least- hiding all of this from certain people… (Boos and shouts from the crowd)…but you know what, screw that…(More screams from the crowd)"

"Spyro the guardians are here." Flame said with a mischievous smile on his face, "Time to bring the house down."

"Here is NEVER ENOUGH!!"

(**A/N thank you to DragondudeX for the suggestions from 5fdp)**

**Spyro: **_I'm so fed up with everyone around me  
No one seems to care  
I'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna change  
I'll never be the same  
It's always do this, do that, everything they want to  
I don't wanna live that way  
Every chance they get they're always pushing me away_

_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter what I say_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_I'll never be what you want me to be_

_It's all so messed up and no one ever listens_  
_Everyone's deranged_  
_I'm just so fucked up and I'm never gonna change_  
_I wanna lay it all to waste_  
_They're always say this, say that, nothing that you want to_  
_I don't wanna live that way_  
_Every chance they get they're always shoving me aside_

_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter what I say_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_I'll never be what you want me to be_  
_I'M DONE!_

The lights went down and Spyro spoke the next phrase, "In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete…drawn only to be washed away…in the time that I've been given…I am what I am"

_  
_**Flame: **_I'd rather hate you for everything you are  
Than ever love you for something you are not_

_  
_**Spyro: **_I'd rather you hate me for everything I am  
Than have you love me for something that I can't_

_It's never enough, it's never enough_  
_No matter what I say_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter who I try to be_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter how I try to taste_  
_It's never enough, never never enough_  
_I'll never be what you want me to be_

Spyro yelled, "Thank you Warfang, and good night," and the guys began to leave but were stopped when the crowd began chanting, "Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore."

"What do we do?" Hunter asked.

"We play another song, you retard," Sparx said.

"I know that, dumbass; I was referring to our song."

"Both of you quit it," Spyro interjected, "now; I say we do an older song. Ya know, one that was extremely popular back in the day."

"You know whenever you say that you make it seem like we're old." Sparx said.

"Shut up."

"What about 'Undivided'?" Hunter suggested.

"Dude, do you have any idea how long it has been since we played that?" Spyro asked, "It was like the first song I ever wrote."

"Now seams as good a time as ever to sing it," Hunter rebutted, "unless you have any other suggestions." Spyro hated to admit it, but Hunter was right. The purple dragon nodded and turned around to face the chanting audience again.

"This song is another old one," Spyro announced, "It was one of the first songs I wrote and I hope you like it."

**Hunter: **_That was my brother, lost in the rubble_

**Sparx: **_That was my sister lost in the crush_

**Flame: **_That was our mothers; those were our children_

**Spyro: **_That was our fathers; that was each of us_

_A million prayers to God above_

_A million tears make an ocean of_

_One for love_

_One for truth_

_One for me_

_One for you_

**Flame: **_I found spirit; they couldn't ruin it_

_I found courage in the smoke and dust_

**Spyro: **_I found faith in the songs you silenced_

_Deep down it's ringing out of each of us_

_Yeah…yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_One for love_

_One for truth_

_One for me_

_One for you_

_We were once divided, now we stand united_

_We stand as one…undivided_

**Flame: **_How many hands? How many hearts?_

_How many dreams, been torn apart?_

**Spyro: **_Enough…Enough_

_The time has come to rise back up._

_One for love_

_One for truth_

_One for me_

_One for you_

_We were once divided, now we stand united_

_We stand as one…undivided_

_Undivided_

_Undivided_

The stage went dark showing only Spyro, playing his guitar softly

_One for love_

_One for truth_

_One for me_

_One for you_

_Yeah, we once were divided, now we stand united_

_We stand as one…undivided_

Spyro finished the song and the entire place went berserk with screams, chants, rants, and the occasional "Marry me" Spyro took this opportunity to head back down and get ready for the trip. He knew they were going to be gone for a while, but a lot of his decisions from here on would decide whether or not Cynder lives.

"Spyro, dude" Flame exclaimed as he trotted off toward the purple dragon, "that concert rocked and you seam all gloomy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…a-a headache." Spyro lied, "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Alright," Flame replied as he turned off toward his room, "I'll see you tomorrow." Flame and Spyro were about to go their separate ways when a huge group of dragonesses of all ages stopped them; admiring them, asking for autographs, you know all the stuff rock stars have to deal with. Flame enthusiastically accepted everything, while Spyro resentfully did the same. After the mob left both dragons felt extremely tired, and went into their rooms. Spyro plopped down on his bed and let the pitch darkness of sleep engulf him

Cynder regained consciousness, and found herself in what looked like a dungeon. _Well, it can't be any worse than when I was under Malefor's control, _She thought as she tried to stand, but she was quickly met with a searing pain in the back of her head. It felt like she was constantly hitting the back of her head on a wall…HARD!

"Mistress, the prisoner has awoken." A cold raspy voice said to Cynder's left.

"Good," a feminine but equally cold voice replied. Cynder tried to find where the voices were coming from, but was unsuccessful. Every time she moved, a sensation came and bombarded her with wave after wave of unbearable pain, "Don't struggle, young one, unless you wish to die."

"What the hell you want with me?" Cynder said weakly.

"Oh, it's not you we want," the feminine voice said again.

_Spyro, _"If you touch him, I will destroy both of you."

"He will arrive here by his own will," the voice replied, "I made sure of that."

"How the hell are you so sure he will come?"

"Because, I told him to."

* * *

**Oh...My....God- we have a little plot thickener coming out now**

**same as last time R&R and Plese give me suggestions for songs in the reviews or just PM me**

**Now press the gigantic green button. Do it. (Arnold shwarsenegger-Spelling?-accent) DO IT NNNOOOOWWWWGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
